


I'gorga en' rimpa

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the three soul splices are released from Vaarsuvius' control they decide some fun is to be had before they are recalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'gorga en' rimpa

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight undertone of rape but I guess they couldn't make her do something she didn't want to.
> 
> Also, since I can't get colour when uploaded the bold, italic and underlined text at the end referrers to the three members of the IFCC. It doesn't really matter which is which.

Jephton, Haerta, Ganneron. Three loose souls bound by no constraints of body barrelling through the world. All too soon they would be dragged back to the Lower Planes but for now they had their freedom. Invisible to eye and ear, random poltergeist activity was the only sign of their passing. Stopping in a white walled tower they noticed a green haired elf trancing in one of the bedrooms.

"I know that elf, but I can't think where from."

The other two clustered around.

"I believe it's the mate of the elf we were spliced with." Ganneron told the others. He looked thoughtful. "You know in its trancing state it could be quite susceptible to suggestions."

Haerta looked around the room then smiled wickedly.

"I have an idea, come on." All three souls streamed into the elf's body.

_Get up_

Arise

Awaken

X X X

Inkyrius unfolded from her trance and padded across to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She untied the neck of her night-robe, letting it slip off her shoulders and pool at her feet. Her green hair fell in waves to below her waist and moonlight falling from a high window lent her pale skin an unearthly glow. She shivered slightly and felt her breath rate quicken. Placing her slim, long fingered hands on her abdomen she gasped at the shock of icy fingers on burning flesh then, never taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror, slowly moved them lower. Her first moan was similarly echoed by the three other souls inhabiting her body. Their pleasure fed back to her and hers to them until all four felt the ecstasy of orgasm.

X X X

**We have a possible location for the three escaped souls. According to this they seem to be sharing the body of another elf.**

_Really?_

Can we see it on the screen?

The plasma screen TV was dutifully turned on and there were a few moments of silence.

_Well..._

Yes.

**They seem to be enjoying themselves.**


End file.
